Learn To Love Again
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: "Prove it. Go in there right now and tell her you don't love her and you break her heart, You've got a choice Justin. Break her heart or she goes to prison, right here right now. Your choice." Justin had to choose between his relationship with Demi and her happiness.
1. Crash

**Justin and Demi walked over to a car holding their bags packed up their belongings. Justin unlocked the car and quickly chucked the stuff in the back.**

**"Are you serious!" Shouted Demi looking at the car.**

**"If we're gonna do this we might as well do it in style, Dems." Smiled Justin.**

**Demi and Justin had an ongoing secret relationship for months. Demi's parents didn't like Justin and neither did her friends. All they wanted was to be together, but they couldn't stay here. Not with everyone pointing the finger at them. Justin used to date Selena, one of Demi's best friends, and yesterday Selena's father, Brian, caught the two kissing and was attempting to black mail them. Demi was scared about the truth coming out so the pair decided the leave, tonight.**

**"Well maybe we should wait until tomorrow, He might not even say anything." Demi suggested.**

**"Demi, This is Brian we're talking about…" Justin chuckled.**

**"Exactly." Demi shivered a little, it was obvious she was scared.**

**"Will you calm down? Trust me, alright. Everything's gonna be okay." Justin smiled. "Now do you wanna drive or shall I?." Demi got into the drivers seat and smiled.**

**"What are you doing?" She looked worried as Justin pressed on the horn and stuck his head out of the window as soon as they got outside Selena's Dad's apartment. **

**"Your little girl was alright you know… Shame she isn't so little. She's a manipulative little cow. I bet she gets that from you." Justin shouted as he quickly drove off.**

**"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Demi smiled.**

**"Exciting isn't it?" Smiled Justin. **

**"Is it?" **

**"Yeah, Just think about it. No more looking over your shoulder, No more hiding in backstreet alley ways… We're free." Justin laughed.**

**"Just me and you Justin." Demi looked at him.**

**"Like a film isn't it?" They both laughed.**

**Demi and Justin shared a laugh and Demi stared at him for a second and forgot all about driving. The car speed down the high street and smashed into a car parked by the side of the road.**

**"Demi?" Justin lifted his head up and looked at her, He could see her forehead was bleeding.**

**"Justin, What's going on?" She shouted as Justin quickly got out an ran over to the passengers side.**

**"What had an accident, Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Justin smiled at her and he could tell she was scared. "Hello, Scarlett? Me and Demi have had an accident, Can you get someone down here… We're on Cayman high street. Hurry!" Justin shouted down the phone.**

**Scarlett saw Selena's Dad, Brian, and told him everything that had happened. He stared at her for a moment and quickly ran to his car.**

**"I'll come with you!" Scarlett offered.**

**"No, Stay here." He pointed at her.**

**"But I want to see my brother!" Scarlett continued to protested.**

**"Just stay here!" Shouted Brian driving off.**

**He pulled up on Cayman high street and noticed Justin's car smashed against another car and Demi and Justin both laying on the ground. He quickly ran over to them and noticed flashing lights approaching.**

**"Justin, Demi… We need to go." He said looking at the lights.**

**"What are you talking about?" Justin stared at him. "What are you even doing here?"**

**"Look, I've come to help you. I think you're a nice lad Justin I don't want to see you banged up." Brian told him. "Who was driving?"**

**"Me…" Demi said in a quiet voice. **

**"Justin, the police are going to question you… You need to be the one driving because Demi's clearly been drinking." The lights began to get closer and closer and Demi began to panic. "Look, We need to go!" Shouted Brian as he watched Justin pick Demi up from the ground and place her in the back seats of Brian's car.**

**Justin paced up and down the hall way in the hospital as a bunch of Doctors went in and checked over Demi.**

**"Dianna, Eddie!" Brian stood up as Demi's parents walk in with Justin's sister. **

**"Where is she? Is she okay?" Dianna sounded worried.**

**"She's fine. The Doctors are just checking over her." **

**"What about you?" Scarlett asked looking at Justin.**

**"I'm fine." Justin smiled back at her.**

**"What happened?" Asked Dianna.**

**"We were driving and I took my eyes off the road for a second, I didn't mean too… It just all happened so fast." Justin looked down.**

**"Why were you driving around with my daughter anyway? Go on, Enlighten me Justin!" Shouted Eddie walking towards him.**

**"We were just driving around, Okay." Justin looked at Eddie who was now up in his face.**

**"Driving around? Putting my daughters life in danger don't you mean!" Shouted Eddie as Dianna pulled him back and away from Justin.**

**"Calm down!" **

**"No, no. It wasn't his fault. He was just driving and then we swerved." Demi told the police officer who was questioning her in the hospital room.**

**"Why?" He asked as Demi shrugged.**

**"I don't know, I honestly- I just can't remember." She began to get worked up.**

**"So he swerved." The man read from his notes.**

**"Yes." Demi breathed. "Um, and the next thing I know we were smashed up against that car and I couldn't see anything and I was trapped and there was blood all over me and then Justin got me out and that's it. I can't remember anything." She began to cry just as Dianna walked in just as the Police left. "Mum!" Demi cried. **

**"Don't worry about anything me and Eddie are gonna sort it all out."**

**"What about Justin?" Demi asked staring at the wall.**

**"Don't worry about him, Eddie's having a word with him right now, he's not gonna pull a stunt like that again." Dianna smiled holding Demi's hand.**

**"Mum, it wasn't his fault." **

**"Look, Dems you know you don't have to protect him. I know what boys are like they think the faster they drive the more-" Dianna was cut off.**

**"No Mum, he wasn't the one driving!" Demi groaned. **

**"What?!"**

**"I was driving and I'd had a drink, so I lied... I lied to the Police and Justin said that it was him."**

** "Demi what are you talking about?" Dianna whispered.**

**"He lied for me because Brian told him to!" She cried.**

**"Brian." Dianna repeated.**

**"Yeah, he said that I was gonna go to prison, Mum."**

**"Calm down, I can sort this out." Dianna told her.**

**"Listen, you can't tell Eddie this... Please, please don't tell him." Demi burst out in tears.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"We're together. I love him, Mum. I really, really love him."**


	2. Living With A Broken Heart

**"I wonder what the police would do if they found out that you wasn't driving, that it was Demi. Then what would happen?" Brian spoke quietly.**

**"Go on…" Justin looked up. He knew Brian was playing other one of his games in an attempt to get Selena and Justin back together. "Go ahead, See what I care… She doesn't mean anything to me."**

**"So you don't love her?"**

**"Love? It's never really been my thing has it?" Justin chuckled slightly.**

**"Prove it. Go in there right now and tell her you don't love her and you break her heart, You've got a choice Justin. Break her heart or she goes to prison, right here right now. Your choice." Brian smirked just as Dianna walked into the corridor. "How is she, Dee?"**

**"She's been better." She turned her gaze to Justin. "She wants to see you."**

**Justin slowly looked down at the floor before getting up and slowly walking into Demi's hospital room just as Dianna sat down with Brian.**

**"What was all that about?" She asked Brian.**

**"Oh, just stuff." Brian brushed it off as if it was nothing. "He's a good boy really."**

**"Yeah, yeah Demi seems to like him… She likes him a lot." Dianna's tone changed indicting that she knew the truth. **

**"What's she said to you?"**

**"She said it all, about them two being together." She lowered her voice. "What you just did. Lying to the police…"**

**"You know the thing about you Dianna that I really despise is your superiority complex. The way you look down on everyone around you when really all you are is a frustrated house wife hurdling towards middle-age." **

**"Do not meddle in my daughters life." Dianna spat back at him.**

**"Then don't you ever cross me! If it wasn't for me your little girl would be doing time right now. So I deserve a little bit of respect. " **

**"I was so scared." Demi began as Justin sat next to her. **

**"Yeah, yeah… me too." **

**"Are you okay?" She asked as she smiled at him as he nodded again. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." Justin began to hold back tears. "This whole thing got me thinking, me and you were never gonna work."**

**"What?" Demi looked upset as her heart shattered into a million pieces. **

**"This was a mistake." Justin's voice was dry and croaky.**

**"Mistake?" She echoed also holding back tears. "What'd you mean? What kinda mistake?"**

**"A total mistake." Justin moved his hand away from hers. "Demi I just think that we should-" He stared at her.**

**"You said-" Demi paused for breath. "You said you loved me."**

**Justin saw the pain in her eyes and wanted to cry. "I lied." He quickly stood up and walked out and as soon as he opened the door and left the room his tears quickly began to roll down his face.**

_"Justin!" Demi screamed before sobs as Justin walked down the corridor listening to every one of her cries. _


	3. It Wasn't Like That

**"Give me her jacket." Eddie held out his hand as Dianna put Demi's jacket in his hand as she helped her daughter onto the sofa. "Go get a bin bag and stick Justin's stuff in it."**

**Demi was released from hospital earlier this morning and was still heartbroken about what happened with Justin. She didn't understand where he was coming from, she thought he loved her.**

**"No!" Demi shouted back at Eddie.**

**"What you think it's alright? Him doing a runner from the hospital, the state he left you in?" He pointed at her.**

**"Not now, Ed." Dianna groaned.**

**"But he nearly killed her then he just strolls off into the sunset like nothing happened!"**

**"No Eddie, it wasn't like that." Demi shook her head.**

**"There is no point in making her relive all this, why don't you go and make coffee please Eddie." Dianna suggested as he left the room.**

**"Mum, you know that it wasn't Justin's fault." Demi began.**

**"The crash maybe but that doesn't excuse the rest of it." Dianna sat next to her as she closed the living room door.**

**"I love him Mum, I do."**

**"He's Selena's ex, Demi." Dianna whispered. "And Eddie hates him."**

**"Yeah well we knew you wouldn't understand. That's why we were running away."**

**"You just wanna count yourself lucky that Eddie doesn't know what's been going on under his roof." She whispered again.**

**"I don't care who knows." Demi began to cry.**

**"Yes you do. You might not think you do right now but in the long run you will care." **

**"Mum, I just need you to go and get him please because I can't live without him." Her tears fell as she stared at the wall.**

**"He's probably miles away by now." Dianna sighed.**

**After a few hours of constant crying, Demi finally managed to get some sleep in her room while Dianna and Brian were chatting about recent events downstairs.**

**"She's having a lay down, not that you care."**

**"Oh believe me, your daughters welfare is very close to my heart." Brian began as he sat down. "Which is why I kept quiet about her driving that car last night and the rest but I think it's important we discuss this matter like responsible adults.. ." **

**"Nothing to discuss. Relationships over." Dianna chuckled slightly. **

**"Still." Brian shrugged.**

**"Right well, once Justin leaves we'll have nothing to worry about. Will we?" She looked concerned. "Why is he hanging around? Because he made it perfectly clear how little of thinks of Demi last night so I want him gone."**

**"Well I'm sure you do, the problem is that I think given time Justin and Selena could finally blossom into the relationship they both were destined to have." Brian nodded smiling a little.**

**"You wanna play cupid, go do it somewhere else."**

**"Which is why I would like you to put a good word in for my daughter." There was the catch and Dianna smiled a little realising what he was trying to do, blackmail.**

**"Why would I do that?" **

**"Because I shall have to retract my statement I made to the Police backing up Justin's version of events..." Dianna sat directly in front of him.**

**"And you think they'd believe you? An Ex-con? Because I think if they had Justin's word over yours they'd chose his." **

**"And you're prepared to take that gamble are you?" Brian smirked. "I'll tell them why Justin lied, to cover up for his girlfriend. And how will Eddie take that? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, knowing that you condoned this under his very nose, you'll break his heart."**

**"Maybe I'd rather tell himself than have you blackmail me..." Dianna began just as Brian stood up.**

**"We'll see." He chuckled and left the house slowly.**


End file.
